guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Effective monk guide
Category: Guides Note: This article is intended to provide guidance for experienced characters playing new monks or experience monks looking for additional options. If this is your first time playing ''Guild Wars, please see Getting started in Guild Wars Prophecies/Getting started in Guild Wars Factions.'' A Monk's Place Monks are the lifeblood of all parties, healing wounds or preventing damage. Monks are primarily support characters, acting to enable the rest of the party. As non-combat casters, monks are usually well away from the thick of battle. Being a Monk Playing a monk can be a rewarding experience, or an extremely frustrating trial. Having few direct damage skills, monks are dependent on the rest of the party for damage and defense, but the healing and protection they provide can provide the sliver of difference between victory and death. PvE Monks In player-versus-environment mode there are only few situation which do not require the assistance of monks. Due to their outstanding role and the demand, Monks have rarely trouble finding a team. Monks also make good leaders in PvE. Since having a monk in your team will attract fellow players, Monks can easily create teams, too. Most players will consider the advice and demands which a Monk makes before starting the battle. As they don't do much else than watching the health bars of the team and the progression on the battle field, they are in a good position to announce tactical changes, to command moves, retreat and else by drawing on the mini-map. PvP Monks In competetive mode, monks should not occupy themselves with tactical announcements other than requesting retreat. Stay in the back and leave the leadership role to Mesmers or Rangers. These classes cycle the enemy team very often in searching a target and usually have a good overview on the situation. For more guidance concerning general PvP gameplay, see this guide. Types of Monks Monks, unlike most other professions, are expected to fit into a narrow set of primary support categories. There are four predominate monk roles: Healer, Protector, Boonprot and Bonder. Healing Monk The Healing Monk combines inexpensive healing spells with high divine favor to provide fast, repetitive heals to the party. Attributes for Healing Monks Healing Monks usually focus on two attribute lines: Healing Prayers and Divine Favor. Several Healing Prayer spells provide the basic setup of the Healing Monk, while Divine Favor is mainly choosen for the additional bonus health it gives the character. Some Healing Monks choose a third attribute line, mainly one from a secondary profession that provides skills to regain energy. Suggested Strategies for Healing Monks Attempt to keep allies within your casting range, and foes outside your aggro circle, be the backline. Watch the health meters of your party, and cast healing spells when a party members health meter begins to approach 75%. It may be helpful to select party members with the mouse, and queue skills with the keyboard. Alternate with Signet of Rejuvenation or Signet of Devotion e.g. *Word of Healing *Signet of Rejuvenation *Orison of Healing *Signet of Devotion This helps a lot with keeping your energy up, and it makes sure you are always casting something. While you aren't casting you might feel like you should be and waste your energy! Special case: Infuser :Infuse Health is by far the most powerful healing spell in Guild Wars. However, it comes at a cost, that is 50% life sacrifice of your current health. Paired with Divine Boon, it can heal up and over 400 points if the caster is well-equipped. You can either use it as a backup skill or as a main skill. Having it as a backup in tense situations requires no special preparation, but make sure you quickly get your lost health back. Healing Touch does the job in most cases. In PvP, groups might require a monk to be a designated Infuser. :Strategy: :*You are the one who is responsible for countering spikes and great health losses of your team mates. This requires you to be extra alert. You probably have a bunch of other healing spells on your bar, but don't use them if your other monk team mates can keep up the healing on their own. :*Kite and run around. Try not to be an easy target but have your team mates within reach all the time! :*Don't occupy yourself with casting too much. While this seems stupid for a monk, it will make sure you are ready when your infuse is needed. :*Always have 10 Energy minimum. :Equipment: :*When primarily using this skill, you have to maintain a high health pool. Do not bring a superior healing rune as it will decrease overall effectiveness. :*Carry a weapon with health bonus such as a +45hp (while enchanted) focus or a +60hp staff. :*Wearing Shepherd's Armor is not really necessary. Having a higher armor level or energy pool is more useful. Special case: Boon Healer :Boon healers are no longer common in PvP, but they are occasionally used in PvE. They rely on Divine Boon to increase the effectiveness of their healing spells at the expense of Energy. They require either a Necro battery or Energy management skills to work well. Divine Boon is a maintained enchantment which increases the healing power of all your healing spells. It only applies to spells which target a single ally. Upon casting a healing spell, Divine Boon will drain you of 2 Energy, but it will not make your Energy become "negative" like focus swapping does. :Skill set: :*Divine Boon of course, Contemplation of Purity as multi-purpose skill and a few minor heals like Dwayna's Kiss or Healing Whisper. :*High-cost spells like Heal Other are usually not necessary, but can be used for effective spike healing. :*Offering of Blood, Mantra of Recall or just a necromancer in your team with Blood Ritual. :Equipment: :*Ascetic's Armor and Weapons with Energy bonuses. Do not use +15 Energy/-1 Energy Regeneration focii. :Strategy: :*Behave like a usual healing monk. Try not to aggro monsters. :*Try to find out, how much health your spells restore. Most targets should be fine when you start casting at 60%. :*Try not to spam your heals. You'll get dry quickly even when healing at highest efficiency. Protection Monk The Protection Monk combines protection spells that prevent damage with skills that keep the party free of conditions. Unlike the Healing Monk, Protection Monks dont wait till after the damage is done to heal the character, instead the spells are pre-applied to the team mates to prevent the damage from happening. Attributes for Protection Monks Protections Monks will mainly rely on Protection Prayers with some Divine Favor bonus, since protection spells themself do not offer any healing. As with Healing Monks, a third attribute line might be used for energy reasons. Suggested Strategies for Protectors Attempt to keep allies within your casting range, and foes outside your aggro circle. Watch out for party members taking damage and use your protection skills. Unlike the Healing Monk, do not wait till they have taken considerable damage, cast your spells right at the first sign of trouble. Further tactics depend on your choice of skills and wether you play PvE or PvP: *PvE **If applicable, rely on your condition removal skills (e.g. Mend Ailment or Restore Condition) to keep the party health high. **Have an extra eye on the tanks and buff them before they aggro the next group of mobs. *PvP **Buff soft targets beforehand. Renew their buffs every once in a while if you can afford the energy costs, even when they are not the target. Most groups switch targets quickly, usually to unleash their adrenaline skills all at once. Boon Prot Monk Boon Prot (Protection) Monks combine the preventive power of protection spells with the huge healing bonus of Divine Boon, essentially filling both the role of a traditional Healing Monk and Protection Monk at once. That power comes at a price though, Boon Prot Monks run out of energy very fast. Attributes for Boon Prot Monks Boon Prot Monks use Protection Prayers in combination with high Divine Favor. A third attribute line (usually Inspiration Magic) for energy management is much more important than for other forms of monks and almost never ommitted. Most builds suggest 8-10 ranks in your secondary, 10 in Protection Prayers and the rest in Divine Favour. Suggested Strategies for Boon Prot Monks *Like all monks, Boon Prot Monks should try to stay in the backline and avoid getting targeted as much as possible. *Unlike other monks, the Boon Prot must be very conservative with the use of spells. Team members should not be healed at the first notch in their health bar. Wait for the bar to drop quite a good bit before giving it a big boost with your Boon-enhanced protection spells. *Use whatever energy management skills you have often, to be able to keep up casting. *Consider switching off Divine Boon when buffing your party in advance. Bonder Monk The passive protection monk, or "Bonder Monk", uses maintained enchantments to provide continual protection. A speciality, the Bonder Monk does not actually cast spells during combat. Instead, Bonders cast maintained protection enchantment on party members before the battle starts and concentrate on keeping those enchantments up. Attributes for Bonder monks All Bonding Monks use a fairly standard set of skills from the Protection Prayers line, combined with the skill Balthazar's Spirit (but without any attribute points in Smiting Prayers) and the skill Blessed Signet from Divine Favor. Additional attribute points are used for secondary profession line Inspiration Magic, which provides a few skills that help to speed up Blessed Signet. Suggested Strategies for Bonder Monks Cast your chosen bonds and stay well clear of combat. Cast Blessed Signet as quickly as posibly to prevent your energy from reaching zero. Watch your maintained bonds and the party status window for stripped enchantments and replace them as soon as posible. Other monk roles *Smiting monks, though rare, can be extremely destructive in areas populated by Undead creatures. *Invincimonks, or 55 tank monks, use protective spirit, low health, and powerful regeneration spells. Equipment Armor & Runes Monks are in a sense the most important part of any team: No other class will contribute as much to the fall of any team by dieing as monks do. That means that monks should take the uttermost care not to die. Part of that is not using superior and major runes (which carry health mali) unless really needed. As a rule of thumb, no monk should carry more than one superior rune and even monks with only minor runes are very common. Of course runes of vigor are an exception to that rule, since they actually boost health. There is not commonly agreed on "best" monk armor, however most opt for armor that adds energy, since monks are always in need of that. Weapons The choice of weapon is less important for monks, since they are not the main attackers. More important than the actual damage are the upgrades (like additional health, armor and energy, or reduced casting and recharge time of skills). Note that most weapons have a requirement in attributes. High-end "green" weapons come with maximum upgrades (be aware that a few green weapons that dont) and are usually cheaper than similar non-green weapons. Combat Tactics A monk has 2 roles in combat: Staying alive and keeping the team alive. Since the second requires the first, staying alive should always be getting priority. Positioning and Kiting The easiest (and at the same time hardest) way to stay alive is by not being hit. Monks dont need to be close to the enemy, they can affort to stay back behind the attackers just in range for heals, but out of range of enemy attacks. Good attackers will position themself such that they block the enemy from the monk and keep the aggro on the attacker instead of the monk. In case someone still breaks through, or you get targeted by ranged attacks and spells, dont hesitate to run. You are more valuable to the team when running away compared to dead. Run away from the fight (so to prevent getting targeted by even more enemies) and try to lose the enemy. If you are a monk with Protection Prayers you can also try to stay and tank, but that is risky and should only be done if you are sure of surviving. Hex removal Hexes are a special type of spell that affects enemies for a period of time. Some of these are minor annoyances, but some have devastating effects. Since removing hexes is time consuming and hex removing skills can not be spammed, it is important that you learn to tell harmless hexes from bad ones and only remove the latter. Affected persons can help by "calling" (CTRL + left click on the hex icon) bad hexes. Since there are quite a number of hex removal skills and most of them behave very differently, they need to be discussed by type. *Contemplation of Purity *:Since this removal skill only works on yourself, it is not suitable for helping the team. But it does an outstanding job helping you to stay alive. Since you usually are enchanted, CoP will grant you a great amount of healing while purging an indefinite amount of hexes. But be carefull: The activation is cheap and quick, but restoring your enchantments can be quite consuming. *Holy Veil *:This skill is very delicate in application. It is a maintained enchantment removing one hex upon termination. If you simply need the removal, terminate the Veil right after casting. However, it can be very useful if being maintained on the target, making hexes less efficient and creating opportunities for your interrupting Rangers and Mesmers. *Blessed Light and Remove Hex *:These are of the type "fire and forget". If you have the energy at hand, just remove any hex that comes up. The low recharge time enables you to remove up to three times the amount of hexes compared to other skills in the same time span. *Inspired Hex and Revealed Hex *:These popular removal skills from Inspiration Magic have one big advantage: they are really energy friendly. On low skill levels, they cost no energy if a hex is removed, on high levels they even yield energy. Another advantage is, that redundant removal attempts will not cause this skill to be recharged, so if your team mate was faster in removing than you, you merely sacrificed 5 Energy while other skills would be blacked out for some time. The downside is the long recharge time upon successful removal. Have other characters bring additional removal skills if you use these. *Withdraw Hexes and Convert Hexes *:While being incredibly powerful, these skills come at a high energy cost. Convert Hexes is quite commonly used by E/Mos since they can afford it. *Shatter Hex and Smite Hex *:These two deal damage when removing a hex. They make great additions to a Smiting or Domination build, but should not be used by common Monks that who restore the party. Condition removal Conditions are less severe than hexes (still some are more troublesome than others), but they can be applied to enemies at less cost. It is especially the role of Protection Monks to keep the party free of conditions. Energy management Resurrecting Some very few special cases apart, it is not a reasonable thing for monks to resurrect team mates during battle. Monks should be carrying a resurrection spell for the worst case (PvP is an exception here), but only use it after the battle. If the fight goes really wrong, run away and wait for the enemy to scatter before ressing. Resurrecting takes a long amount of time, so if a monk resses during battle, usually other team members die before the spell is finished. Secondary Profession? Mesmer Mesmer's Inspiration Magic contain a wealth of energy management skills which will ensure you have plenty of energy. Team Tactics Three monk backline Insert stuff about common three monk backlines such as bonder/sb-infuse/woh and woh/rc-prot/sb-infuse. Address both playing styles in GvG and Global Tournament. Two monk backline Insert stuff about Boonprot/Boonprot and other two monk backlines. Address split builds, spike counter and secondary healers such as Heal Party Elementalists.